The Parent Trap Chad and Sonny style
by swac twilight14
Summary: the part two of my hollywood life...11 years of not seeing her and because of his daughters he met her again. better that the summary
1. last day

**The parent trap Chad and Sonny style**

**I don't own swac **

**So this is the part two of my life at holywood so enjoy**

**No one's POV**

Sonny: you did what?

Chad: I don't want to repeat it again

Sonny: why?

Chad:couse I like her more than you!

Sonny: then why did youcause marry me?

Chad:cause I was stupid to marry an idiot girl like you…. Like you don't know me I dated every girl in LA and broke their hearts into million pieces and I am the greatest actor of our generation because I made you think that I was In love with you! he stopped because he regretted the words that came out from I mouth….

Chad: sonny I…. I didn't but he was cut off. By a crying sonny

Sonny: I don't want to hear anything anymore chad you hurt me 3 times first you kissed your assistant in front of me but I fargave you cause I knew you were drunk second you forgot the first birthday of our daughters and third you told me that your love is all an act…..get out of my house

Chad: fine I will get out of my house and I'm taking the twins!

Sonny: no I'm the mother they are staying with me

Chad:then I'll take halley

Sonny threw a hair dryer on chad and chad got hit because he was protecting halley and he angrily shut the door and left sonny crying with annie

Few hours ago

Chad's POV

Penelope my assistant kissed me surprisingly and took a picture and I was tying to break the kiss but she held the back of my neck hardly and when she finally broke the kiss she told me to have sex with her or she'll send the picture of us kissing a few moments ago and I refuse and she sent the picture to my wife and I got home super tired and sonny is angry that made me angry too.

Present time

Chad's POV

I was driving angrily and letting tears fall down my face because me and sonny just broke up and I'm going to our- my other house and did I mention that it has all the baby tings like food diaper and clothes….Because of my stupid anger my little annie has no daddy and my little halley has no mommy and because of that I lost sonny and annie

Sonny'sPOV

I'am crying because chad and I just broke up and he broke our wedding picture and it hurt me cause I thought that he loved me and he took halley I just hope he didn't take halley's necklace hers has an A and annie's has and H and mine has an C and chad has a necklace with S I never thought tat all the things we did was an act the kidnapping wedding kissing and most of all the sex we both have was all a act …how could I be so stupid now because of my anger cad and alley is gone then I heard annie cry I picked her up and rock her gently back and fourth and sang her song and I promise to her I will never tell her about halley or her father until she's the right age….. please I want my family back again…. I just hope they are both okay….

And annie kept on crying and I just keep singing her this song

If anything should ever happen to me  
>I want you to know<br>That I'll be there  
>By your side<br>I'll walk besides you  
>Until the end of time<p>

For not even death will separate us  
>Not even God could tear us apart<br>Even if you were to lose me  
>Even if I'm gone<br>I'll see you again  
>And it wouldn't be long<p>

And she just smile and fall asleep again..

Then she woke up again

I wonder why she always smile and did I mention that halley has brown eyes and gold curly hair and annie has blue eyes and gold curly hair I just miss them both soo much

**And that's the end o my first chapter so review tnx**

**Luv u all swactwilight14 out-**


	2. 8 months in camp!

**8 months in camp!**

**Annie: swactwilight14 do not own swac**

**Me: ugh like her parents! Enjoy **

**Halley's POV**

Hi everyone my name is Halley Shane Cooper I'm 11 years old my birthday is on October 8th I lived in LA and My father is Chad Dylan Cooper and believe me he's obsessed with his name one time I called him to pick me up from school and he said CDC whatta do? So back to the story you know my Daddy cant resist me I used my big chocolate eyes to get him to say yes one time he called me what's that name…is it bunny or sonny oh who cares And I have contaclense its color blue what I love blue that's why sometimes I told my father to give his eyes to me or I'll be forced to get them and so

my school is having a camping trip and its time to work my magic

Halley: Daddy?

Chad: Yes love?

I sat in his lap and said

Halley:can I go to the school camp?

Chad:NO!

Halley: why

Chad: cause you….well you're a big girl and you might fall in love and leave me here alne

Oh boy here's my dramatic father again So I leaned closer to him and worked my magic I use the puppy eyes and said pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Chad:uh…. Stop using those puppy eyes on me young lady!

Halley: yup I keep on working with my magic

chad: fine how long what day?

Halley: wait no takesis backsis? That's our thing

Dad rolled his eyes and said

Chad: fine

Halley:fine I repeat cause that's our other thing

Chad:good

Halley:good

Chad: stop it now answer my question

Halley: 8 months starting tomorrow I'll go pack dad thanks I said quickly as I can say and ran off

Chad's POV

God Halley's smooth like sonny how can I resist those eyes I gotta learn to say no….. like mother like daughter… and do you know she has no egoistic side like me she even call me big headed like sonny used to call me before I asked her out wow and she likes comedy more than DRAMA like sonny maybe she is like sonny….. I miss her

Annie's POV

Hi there my name is Annie Christine Monroe and I'm 11 my birthday is October 8th my mother is Sonny Alison Monroe I lived in LA and in my school my mom is kindda famous because 1st she used to be the star of So Random 2nd se design wedding gown and 3rd she's my mom my mom is pretty cool and I really love her brown eyes its so chocolatey you know I have contaclence that is brown cause I told my mom to buy me one or else I'll get her eyes but I wouldn't do that because my mom cant resist me I'll just hypnotize her with my eyes one time he called me ….is it brad or chad well what the hell so my school is having a camping trip and its okay if we don't want to go but I want to so I will work my magical hypnotic eyes and secretly recording her

Annie: hi mommy

Mom looked at me and said

Sonny: okay say it

Annie: say what

Sonny: what do you want from me?

Annie: see that's I love you… so there's this camping trip at school can I come?

Sonny: NO!

Annie: why?

Sonny:cause its full of boys and stuffs

Here it goes again my over reacting mother time to work my hypnotizing skills

I walked to her slowly in a dramatic way and said tings in dramatic way again

Annie: why mom (while stepping closer) you know me I'm your angel I know I cant fall in love that easily… I look at her straight into her eyes

Sonny: don't use that drama act again Annie

Annie: really mom really?...yup just keep acting and looking in her eyes

Sonny: oh fine you can go just be safe and how many days

Annie: 8 months and you said yes so thanks mom

Sonny: I did not her voice getting higher

Annie: record mom record I let her hear the record and she said oh fine just be safe

And I smirked at her and ran into my room to pack my stuffs

Sonny's POV

Wow Annie outsmarted me and she's always using a drama act….just like her father darn those blue sparkly eyes she know I couldn't resist her do you know she's always using chad's line to me but this time its mom really mom really and sometimes really mom do I really I cant believe her but like father like daughter you know she's addicted to herself too one time I caught her looking at her mirror talking to herself you look good annie just good and one time she answered me that you know mom ACM don't do chores and one time she called herself greatest actress of her generation because her drama teacher told her that she's a great actress she even joined the drama club she's nothing like me except for the gender she is so like chad…. I miss him

Then the phone ring

Sonny: hello

Hi…sonny…..how…a….are you….I…I..missed you

Sonny: no way your… your oh my god!

**And that's the end of our chapter review **


	3. bye and hi's

**Bye and Hi's**

**Nico and portlyn: yup were still together and by the way swactwilight 14 do not own swac….**

**Me: shhhhhhhhh I cant write my story**

**Pand N: oh sorry**

**Chapter 3 enjoy**

**Sonny'sPOV**

Sonny: your…. Your….oh my god TAWNI!

Tawni: sup girl

Sonny: why so nervous

Tawni: okay….I'm pregnant

Sonny: really with who!

Tawni: stuart (yup stuart if he existed he will play as tawni's boyfriend)

Sonny: oh my god congrats

Tawni: I was wondering if you want to be my bride's maid?

Sonny: sure I would love too

O my god tawni's getting married

Then somebody knocked and its tawni?

Sonny:Tawni?

Tawni: hey this is your dress im getting married tomorrow k be at the plaza hotel at 7:00 am sharp k tnx son luv ya

Then walked out wow weird…..

The next day

Annie wake me up and said I should bring her in airport

Annie: mom wake up!

Sonny: what I'm awake

Annie: drive me to airport now

I looked at the time and saw 5:00 am!

Sonny: now?

Annie: no mom tomorrow she said sarcasticly of course now!

Sonny: why?

Annie: one I cant drive two I don't know what street is my school and three I have too do my make up

Sonny: annie I love you but we have 8 maids and a butler and 3 cars one limo and 2 body guards and 1 driver so asked them

Annie:oh bye mom love you

Butler steve (sorry forgot his name) and I went to the airport and we have to go on my private plane cause my mom wont let me use hers….. I'm so exited…

Halley's POV

I woke dad up so he can drive me to the airport and e said why not the driver what's his name

Halley: john dad his name is john and I want you to be the last person I see before I leave for 8 months….

chad : okay

at the airport

Chad: bye Halley

Halley: bye dad love you

Chad: love you too shortstack

I wouldn't let her use my plane cause its still broken so she asked me to buy her a first class ticket so I did

I was watching her go when I saw something that shocked her I saw a young lady about halley's age she's going up to a private plane wow talk about richer than me and she looked like halley but have blue eyes and because of her I remember annie when I looked again there's a guy and their….. making a handsake thingy you know with the twirling and stuffs …..

Then a song played that reminded me of sonny

Its crazier….. I remember that sonny sang that song in our party when she's still my fiancé

So I sat on one bench cause the guards are trying to make the paparazzi's go away yeah they saw me hey I'm still the greatest actor of our generation y'know so I was reading some magazine when me eyes widened because one of the magazine has a picture of me and sonny and me in the front I read it out loud and it says CHANNY ENGAGE I flip it and the second one was BEST WEDDING IN OUR GENERATION they even got a picture of me proposing to sonny then I kept that magazine and the next one I got was shocking cause sonny is in front page and dressed in a wedding gown so I flip the pages it shows all wedding gown desighned by sonny and the last page has my face and I read the words Sonny Monroe 26 years old single she is the ex wife of an old star of Mackenzie falls Mr Chad Dylan Cooper …..and so on the last sentences was stay tunned every Saturday night 8:00 for this answer I read the question and it says will channy be alive again or not…..we interviewed Mrs Cooper or se like to call her self just sonny so stay tunned

I saw the date and it was just released last Wednesday and tonight's the show hmmmmmm wanna watch I tonight

At home…..

Wow its 5 minutes til the show cant wait….. I turned on the tv and there's a guy but his not Gilroy or what ever that guy's name is his much younger….

Dale:Good evening everyone my name is Laurence Dale (his my cousins name I just miss him I'm 6th months older than him and we do everything together except taking a bath ) and tonight were going to talk about the CHANNY Mr Chad Dylan Cooper and Mrs Alison Sonny Monroe Cooper and speaking of SONNY lets talk about the whether Jetro(again my cousin but were not close)

Jetro: thank you dale and tonight were having LA storm so SUNNY WITH A CHANCE OF STORMY (actually the Disney channel got the name swac because of that whether forecast) back to you dale….

Dale: awwwwwwww Poor sunny bad stormy and speaking of Sunny let's talk about Mrs Sonny Alison Monroe Cooper

Just then they put sonny on tv the lights went off and 10 minutes later dale spoke again

Dale: and that's it guys see you again on tween weekly tv I'm Laurence Dale saying goodnight sleep tight and bye bye

Then the show is off I didn't even hear or see sonny's face …. So I try to sleep….

Sonny's POV

I watched the tween weekly and saw my interview….. maybe its not true maybe someday channy will come back…. I wish Laurence was right….. I miss annie…

Three days later At the camp

Halley's POV

Ugh I just met Annie…. And now she was my room mate… its weird though she looked like me except the eyes her birthday is October 8….and she like oreo in peanut butter like me and she like the light on she has no dad I have no mom…..so now here we are in the same room in a broken cabin with water drippin from the ceiling so the window opened and my papers in my bed flew away I tied to close it but I was too weak so annie helped me after we closed it she help me pick up my papers and my doll what dad said mom gave it to me….

Annie's POV

After the window incident I told halley if we can start over she nodded

Annie: hi I'm Annie Christine Monroe and I'm 11 years old and want to be your friend

Halley: hi my name is Halley Shane Cooper and I'm also 11 years old and sure lets be friends we shook hands and then I said

Annie: wait we both are look a like and October 8 is our birthday I have a mom I have no dad you have a dad you have no mom then Halley ran into her cabinet with a torn picture in her hand so did I ans on three we connect the paper and I saw my mom and her dad no our mom and our dad in the picture were holding I just knew I have a sister

Halley: were sisters

Annie: I know

We both hug (while crying )each other and later that night halley told me the craziest plan she ask me if we can switch body so she can see mom and I can see dad so I said yes cause I wanna see dad

Halley's POV

So for months annie teach me to be her and I teach her to be me I just realized that we have a butler and they have this crazy handshake wow and the last month is almost over I just wish I wouldn't ruin our plan until I saw annie's ear she have pearced ear and I don't I told annin my ears pearced and she smiled evily u oh

So I'm in my bed holding eyes in my ear cause I will be have my ears pearced so here goes nothing….

!

**The end ohhhhhh review thank you **


	4. epic change

**Epic Change**

**Halley: swactwilight14 do not own swac or parent trap so deal with it**

**Me: like sister like sonny like chad hmp!**

**Halley: is that supposed to be a compliment?**

**Me:maybe**

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

Well it's the last day of our camp I know everything about halley and her I mean our dad's family and she knows everything about our mom's family I listed it

Dad's favorite color blue,ice cream vanilla,he is dramatic has an egoistic side and everything that I have im obsessed with my self im the greatest actress of our generation so moving on I put my brown contacs and im ready to go

Annie: well this is the last ay tell me everything about mom k

Halley:k say hi to dad for me

Annie: ready?

Halley:ready!

And then my limo I mean Annie's (I'm halley for now okay) limo is here

She left and after a few hours later my plane is here time to see dad!

Halley's POV

I'm in LA already and by this time annie's travelling to London (for me chad loves London cause I loved it too) we travel and I saw an old studio and it has So Random and the left side is Mackenzie falls and it has my dad's face in it and the girl in So random the one in the middle she is beautiful and I asked the driver

Halley pretending to be annie: sir can we go there? I said pointing at the studio

Driver: oh no we cant Young miss its closed for 7 years

Halley: oh okay'

A few minutes of driving in silence the car stopped in front of a mansion all I can say was woah the driver open the door for me and I said thanks I went inside my house and saw the butler

Steve: hello miss annie

Halley: hey steve and then steve put his hand up which mean its time for our handshake and thankfully I did I right then there's a woman about 56 and above walk and said

Connie: is that my little angel

Halley: grandma! I ran to her and kissed her and she looked at me suspiciously

Connie: are you…..getting smaller?

Halley: uhhhhhh

Connie: oh of course not im getting bigger now go upstairs your mom is waiting

Mom im going to meet my mom

Halley: mom!

Then the woman I saw in that So random picture came running downstairs woah she's my mom cool!

Sonny: annie!

My eyes is watering and mom quickly wiped it away

Sonny:awwww shhhh don't cry I miss you too honey

Halley: you never knew how much I want to hug and kiss you

I hugged her tight thankfully she hugged back

Sonny: annie want to come with me t the dress shop

Halley: sure

While were at the dress shop I saw beautiful dresses and my mom design it wow my mom is so cool

Annie's POV

I was at the airport and there's a blonde guy called me

Chad:halley over here sweetie e said while waving his hand

Halley: oh my god dad I ran into him dropping my bags and he hugged me

My eyes are watering because of happiness

Chad: awww sweetheart you don't have to cry

Annie:you don't know how much I want to hug kiss and cry on your shoulder

Dad smiled at me and led me to our car

Chad: so how was it

Annie: oh well fun I met a girl that relates on me and we have a lot of fun together dad

Chad:oh later at our house I want you to meet someone k

Annie:sure dad

Chad: why do you keep on adding dad every time you finished your sentences?

Annie: cause I miss you dad

We both laugh and

Annie: you know dad a lot of baby's first word are usually dada da papa and I just feel like I'm one of te babies that need there father you know

After that dad just smiled at me and I look at the window to apply my make up and my favorite lip stick cocoa mochoa cocoa what aunt tawni gave it to me

Se we arrived at the house and wow it was better than the picture and then jessi came to me with a dog wait …s…s…what's the name…. Sammy yeah Sammy

She hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath and we were in halley's room un packing where I saw dad walking with another girl…. I got my binoculars and I didn't see her face she was kissing my father and my father is liking her she has brown hair like my mom ugh I hate her

Dad told me to come down cause he want me to meet someone

I come down to the pool and saw her sitting in a chair

Chad: sweetheart this is chasity…. I'll let you two talk I'm going to get something

I smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes secretly but I saw it so I decided to jump into the pool and splash some water into her

Annie: oh sorry chasity

Chasity: um no its okay she smiled fakely at me

Chasity: so I finally met the famous halley so what's your dad like?

Halley: well the same hearthrobe actually you're his 306th girlfriend

Chasity: huh?

Halley: well same old same old wine then horse back riding then swim then finally by the end of the month your heartbroken

Chasity: oh really she said shocked

Then dad came in with wine in his hand yup me and alley teach each other perfectly

Chad: hey after this let's go horse back riding then swimming okay

Chasity looked at me and I gave her a told you so look

After that dad asked me to come with him

Chad: did you like her?

Annie: yes she's pretty cool

Chad:are you okay if she became one of our family

Annie: _I know what he's talking about but I'll act dumb _ yes (dad smiled)

Chad: you sure

Annie: of coarse I will love her as my sister I never had a sister before dad thanks with that I ran into halley's room and I saw dad's smile turned into a frown

**That's the end wait for the next chapter k luv ya all**


	5. nice one sis

**Nice one sis!**

**Me:yup got a problem?**

**Chad:yes 2 things **

**Me:what?**

**Chad:first you broke channy (imaginary audiences saying boo) second you don't own swac(imaginary audiences saying whooo!) wait that's not a problem so only 1**

**Me: darn!**

**Oh sorry to Imlikeoky and DannySamLover20 it took so long but thank you for reviewing my story**

**Annie's POV **

Oh were in big trouble so I decided to call halley

Steve: hello monroe's residence how may we help you

Annie: umm can I speak to hall- Annie Monroe ?

Steve: okay wait

Halley's POV

Butler steve called me

Steve: young miss there's a girl in the phone looking for you weird though she sounded like you

I let out a nervous laugh and quickly ran into the tv room to answer the phone

Halley: annie?

Annie:halley were in big trouble

Halley: why?

Annie: daddy's in love

Halley: with who?

Annie: chasity but I like to call her cruella devil

Halley: nice one sis

Annie: we have to meet now!

No way I want to spend more time with mom!

Halley: uhhhh annie you still there?

Annie: halley !

Halley: annie? Annie I chkkkk ckkk cant chkkkk here ckkkk you chkk are you chkkkk your chkkkk still chkkkk there?

Annie POV

Ughh I cant believe she did that trick on me

Then dad came in

Chad's POV

I heard Halley in the room chatting with someone

I came in and she just look at me

Chad: can I talk to you?

Annie nodded

Chad: chasity…that girl from outside… do you like her

She froze for a minute

Annie's POV

Dad asked me if I like voldemort or cruela devil AKA chasity ughhh I hate her dad I don't want her

Annie: as what

Dad: as a …..new… mom

I stand up quickly

Annie: what I didn't even knew my real mom and you expect me to accept her as my mom! Then say things in French mon papa stupide que je accepter sa aucune façon elle Cruelladiable(search the meaning of this) oops

Chad's POV

halley spoke to me in French

Chad: halley did you just speak French?

Annie:uh I …. I learned it at camp

And with that she walk away weird….

I walked outside and she was riding her horse

I catched up to her with my horse and I told her about the camping trip next month and at first se looked confused but nodded in agreement and she asked me if we could go to LA for a week only hmmm I got it she don't want anyone to replace her awwwwww my little girl's jelouse ( wrong guess Cooper )

Anyting for my baby I said to her and she nodded and said

Annie: daddy take chasity and her parents maybe we could be close….. (dont worry halley knew the plan)

Annie's POV

When I walked out the house I breathed thankfully

Nice save annie so I called halley and I told her that lets get the operation get canny back together started….

Halley's POV

Halley:mom

Mom: why sweetie

I hid under the covers

Wait before I continue I'll tell you what happen

While Annie was talking to me on the phone grand ma was listening

Grand ma: halley?

Halley: you know?

Grand ma: can….can I hug you

She said wile tears falling down I nodded and she gave me the thightest hug ever she forced me to tell mom

Present time

Mom: why is Annie is annie hiding in my cover? She said while giggling

Halley: cause she's not annie annie's with her father chad in London

Mom: h…..hh…..Halley?

Alley: mom I'm sorry you sent us in the same camp and I want to meet you she want to meet dad so we change place…..are you mad?

Mom: sweet heart I miss you last time I saw you your in diapers come here she said and I gave her my biggest hug

I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooo much mom said

Halley: me too mom me too

**Awwwwwwwww happy ending but its only the half o the story….. review**

**Swactwilight14 out peace-**


	6. the meeting of Cooper family

**The meeting of Cooper family**

**Annie's POV**

I called halley a bunch of times but no one;s answering then Jessie came into my room

Jessie: hey ann

Oh did you miss the part where me and Jessie are talking and…well I'll just tell you

After the talk about going to LA with dad I went inside and Jessie was there looking at me

Jessie: y…your not… you cant be…

Annie: I cant be what

I know that she know that I'm not halley

Jessie: no… its impossible

Annie: I cant be annie?

Jessie: h..how did yyou know that

Annie: cause I'm not halley

Jessie: oh.. my annie?

Annie: yes but please don't tell dad….

Jessie: okay sweetheart but can I hug you? She told me with tears rolling down her cheeks

I said okay and she hug me and told me that she will cook my favorite food then dad came in yadda yadda yadda well you know the rest so back to my room

Jessie: hey ann

Annie: yes

Jessie: were living annie: kk

Halley's POV

after mom knew that I'm not Annie she started treating me like…..well me and its fun and its time for my magic who usually works at dad but I don't know if mom can buy it

halley: mommy

and she's talking to the phone and I cant help to listen

mom: awwwww your so sweet … love you too….no you hung up first…okay we both hung up k 1….2….3

and when I called her she just smiled usually hey hall why sweetie or hey why but today it's smile

halley: mom who are you talking to?

Mom: oh (smile) no one

Halley: okay so can we go to the old studio what's that c….condor studio and Diamond Hotel

Mom: why

Halley: it's a secret

Mom: s…sure?

Halley: thanks mom going up to my- annie's room k

Mom nodded

Let me explain our and by our I mean annie and me is we collected the Channy videos most of them are from auntie Tawni and uncle Stuart and edited video's by uncle Nico and aunt Portlyn and the least videos are from aunt Zora and uncle Wesley (just thought of it ) big brother Grady he don't want to be called uncle…. And the last is from me and annie because is their WEDDING VIDEO… I'm so exited and by the way mom's talking to a guy I wonder who….

Chad's POV

I waked halley up and she quickly jumped out of bed its really funny cause I heard her say her mom's name

Chad: sweetie were going o the airport

Annie: hmmmpfff

Chad: sweetie…. I said shaing her

Annie: your perfect….sonny and…chad

Chad: halley!

Annie: uh I'm up so whatta do- I mean sup dad

Chad: w..who's ….. again? I asked cause I tought she knew

Annie: uhhhhhhhhhh sonny the girl from So Random

Chad: how did you knew that

Annie: uhhhhhhh internet?

Chad: okay o down stairs k

She nodded

Annie's POV

Ugh I hate it when I sleep talk yeah I got it from mom its good dad bought the internet thing phew!

Wow 3 hours in flight and halley and I are the reason why Channy is alive again eiiiiiii cant wait….

We got to the airport of coarse I hugged Jessie she's not going…..

Operation Chad Have Alison Nice New Year I'm kidding its channy

**After 3 hours**

Ugh I'm exhausted…..

So we (me and dad)got 2 hotel rooms and chasity's in one room with her parents yeah so they can see how my heart throbe dad break her heart…. And did I mention that were surrounded by mack falls fans…

Later that night I woke dad up

Chad: why cant sleep?

Annie: no can you come with me

He nodded and I asked him to drive at condor studios and at first he looked confused but I told him I got a surprise

Chad's POV

Anne woke me and its 6:00 pm (what were tired) and she asked me to drive her at condor studios….

When we were there she asked me if she could go to the girls bathroom and if I can wait outside and I said ye and 3 minutes later she came out but wearing a dress

Halley (the real one): hi dad

Chad: hey

Halley: opps forgot my purse

What purse She didn't bring anything!

Halley'sPOV

Awww it was nice seeing dad….. but go with the plan so mom's in the prophouse blind folded and annie just put some blindfold on dad

Sonny's POV

I am sitting at the couch yeah they told us its comedy history that's why all the props we use on So Random is still here and so did Mackenzie falls there are still posters hanging…. You know so random posters Mackenzie falls posters then halley put blind fold on me and after 30 minutes I felt someone sitting next to me I move my hand's and touch one and but I quickly pull back because I felt spark

Halley removed my blind fold and It took me 5 seconds to notice the one sitting next to me

No one's POV

chad: sonny!

Sonny: chad they both say at the same time

Then halley and annie came out and chad hugged annie as tight as he can hug her because he knew that halley is not with him all the time so the twins let them watch a movie about Channy….

**After the movie**

Sonny's POV

After the movie annie and halley have fallen asleep andI'm sitting next to chad it was kind of awkward because I turned the tv off and silence filled the room and you know the last video was me and chad kissing on our wedding before that he's proposal… then chad looked at me looked at him I started getting lost in his eyes and maybe he did too cause he started leaning so did I and after 11 years of missing it… I felt it again we kiss and he started pushing me down and I followed his command and when he's on top of me I snaked my ands around his neck and he's right hand is in my cheek and the other is in my waist I suddenly feel guilty s I pulled away I can see he miss me cause hurt and regret is in his eyes I so badly want to kiss him again I miss those soft lips

Chad's POV  
>what did I do why did I kiss her when she's kissing me my mind is telling m to break the kiss but I miss her I want her I'm still in love with her…. So I push her back and she slowly lay until she broke he kiss I'm hurt because I miss her I regret that I kissed her because I have a girlfriend<p>

Sonny: chad I cant….i… I'm sorry

Chad: w..why?

Sonny: I have a b..boyfriend

It broke my heart because my sonshine have a boyfriend

Chad: wwho my voice is cracking

Sonny: James Conroy

Chad: i…..i….sonny

Sonny: I'm sorry chad i- I cut her off by kissing her

Sonny: chad….your…making…..it… hard she said still kissing me

Chad: I'm sorry…kiss….. I ….kiss… cant..kiss…. help….kiss…. myself…..

I pulled away

Chad: I still love you sonny

Sonny: chad I have a boy friend I love you too but you hurt me so bad….

Chad: please give me another chance

Sonny: chad…

Chad: sonny I have a girlfriend but I don' t love her she remind me of you that's why halley no annie no both of them got a plan of us meeting and me and chasity breaking up (I saw the notebook of annie and she wrote get chasity to break up with dad but not the me and sonny part)

Sonny: chad… I cant- I cut her off by kissing her and failed to prevent tears from running down my face

**The end of this chapter wow a lot of KISSING right so review**

**Swactwlight14 out- **


	7. memories

**Memories**

**Tawni: chad and sonny sittin on a tree**

**Me:kissing!**

**Tawni: shut up just because you don't own swac and your welcome to our studio anytime that doesn't mean you can cut me off**

**Me: sorry**

**By the way guys I just knew that STEVE is the name of the maker of swac epic!**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad cut me off by kissing me with his lips ugh how could I say no he licked the bottom of my lip my only weakness... and is he crying? I wonder why

Chad's POV

I can't help to cry I miss her I miss waking up beside her I miss making love with her I miss her I miss her I want her if I didn't kiss that Penelope in front of sonny she wouldn't be mad and I wouldn't been missing her…. I remember that day

_Flashback_

_After filming my episode where bryan get's drunk so there's a beer in my dresser_

_Penelope: hey chad!_

_Chad: who are you?_

_Penelope: penelope your assistant_

_Chad:oh so what do you want_

_Penelope: to be your girlfriend_

_Chad: everyone wants to but I'm married_

_Penelope: its okay you can always cheat___

_Chad: I'm not a cheater!_

_Penlope: oh but I am _

_She lean close to me and pull me and that's when sonny came in _

_Sonny: chad!_

_Then Penelope look's at me and lied to sonny and I'm just shocked that sonny shouted my name_

_Penelope: I'm sorry mrs Cooper mr Cooper forced me to kiss him he pull me and started kissing me I told him that I have a boyfriend and he have a wife- sonny cut her off_

_Sonny: save it! Get out Penelope winked at me and she ran away_

_Chad: s.s…sonny_

_Sonny:Chad are you drunk_

_Chad: uhhhh_

_Sonny: if your going to drink tell me so you will not kiss anyone_

_She walked away and the next day that's the start of fighting until we reached the break up part_

_End of flashback_

I pulled away this time and sonny is speechless so with that she walk away and I carried annie and halley not at the same time of coarse halley and annie in sonny and blondie's old dressing room and I showed sonny chloe's old dressing room and me in my old dressing room

In my dressing room there was a tv there so I type in the password CDC SAM what I like her…. after the day we kiss

_Flashback_

_Skyler and chloe making out I got mad and I walked stormed out angrily and I accidently kiss sonny(__**rememberthis**__)_

_End of flashback_

I snuck a secret spy camera on chloe's room when I still have a crush on her and now I can use it to watch sonny secretly…

No one's POV

Sonny is walking around the room while chad is secretly watching her then she turn the lights off and chad cant see anything so he turned the tv off and after 30 minutes sonny turn the lights on and explore the room then she stars walking around again and she tripped

Sonny's POV

Ow! I hurt my knee after rocking back and forth I saw a pink box under the bed I try to get it and succeeded and I open the box and saw pink shoes smelled like rotten eggs and I remember the prank we did on chad

Flashback

zora put some eggs in his bathtub tawni put some blue and yellow dye in his shampoo bottle and I put a picture of him (edited) in a hippo body we all got out of the bathroom and found a closet we went inside and saw a room full of shoes I count as fast as I can 123456789... until I reached 30 I was still in the first cabinet the first shelf and all of his shoes are blue and some are light blue and has CDC, great CDC and chad written in it and then...

I spotted a pink shoes that has a note inside to chloe love chad and the LOVE is capetalized

I called tawni and zora and they are shocked because they told me that chad hates chloe

Then we all looked at each other then zora said let's get the pranks stuffs we have a lot to do (with an evil look) with that we started on all of chad's shoes and last is chloe's we put eggs and rewrite the note and now it says chloe protect this cause this is my shoes for the prom then we put in on the box and went to chloe's dressing room and put it on her bed so she can see it later

End of flashback

I chuckled at that memory I'm so foolish backthen

The next morning

Chad's POV

I asked chasity if she can go to the mall with me

She said yes when were at the mall and she is ACTING nervous  
>chasity: chad i.i'm sorry I cheated on you I want to break up<p>

I jumped in joy and she look at me she's confused

I told her chas I don't love you too I want to break up with you too

Chad! She cut me off by screaming at me

What I said

Chasity: I was ACTING

Chad: oh…

Chasity: you don't love me

Chad: well I still love I murmured the last part

Chasity: who!

Chad: sonny

Chasity: I'm gonna make it easy me or her

Chad: sonny

Chasity: what?

Chad: S-O-N-N-Y sonny I smirked

Chasity: yor gonna pay for this cooper

Chad: how much? Still smirking

Chasity ran out crying and she slapped me I ran up to her and I told her about my twins and she slapped me again now its time for james and sonny to break up and I know who can help me…

Annie and Halley's POV

Were watching at our secret camera in our room yeah we are still in the hotel and we had videotape mom and dad kissing last night until dad came in and we have to scream so he cant notice that were watching channy moment last night

dad: wow you girls are soooooooooo loud

Annie: why dad

dad: I need your help

Halley: what

Dad: operation douche bag james and mommy sonny break up

Annie and Halley: really dad really?

Dad: heyy that's my line

Halley: so what's the plan?

Dad okay so you and annie make plans while I escape from you two before you scream at me so bye!

And with that dad ran off our room leaving us puzzled but we got it and now we have to break mom and james up this is a piece of cake!

I play the radio on and its playing marry your daughter love this song by the way we play the radio cause it helps us think so here's the lyrics of marry your daughter so you can sing along too

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
>About being here today<br>Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
>So bare with me please<br>If I take up too much of your time.  
>See in this box is a ring for your oldest.<br>She's my everything and all that I know is  
>It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side<br>Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...

Can marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>I can't wait to smile<br>When she walks down the aisle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/b/brian_mcknight/marry_your_ ]  
>She's been here every step<br>Since the day that we met  
>(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)<br>So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
>I've got most of my vows done so far<br>(So bring on the better or worse)  
>And 'til death do us part<br>There's no doubt in my mind  
>It's time<br>I'm ready to start  
>I swear to you with all of my heart...<p>

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>I can't wait to smile<br>As she walks down the aisle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
>I swear I knew that I'd say I do<p>

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queShe'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<br>I can't wait to smile  
>As she walks down the aisle<br>On the arm of her father  
>On the day that I marry your daughter <p>

Halley: now I got a plan

**The end review and wait for the next chapter k luv ya all**

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	8. the plan

**The plan**

**James: she do not own swac**

**Me: shut up!**

**James: want to go out**

**Me: no I have a boyfriend**

**James well back to Penelope I mean michelle no what's her name….sonny yeah sonny**

**Me: cheater!**

**Halley's POV**

Halley:Okay annie we show ourselves to james what's his last name then he'll b shoked and he will break up with mom mom will cry she'll call dad and dad will comfort her they make out again and we'll have another little sibling

Annie: woah there sis….sibling? not yet your plan might work but lets not let mom and dad make love yet k?

Halley: why?

Annie: we don't want to be replaced yet!

Halley: right

Annie: but lets try your plan

Then dad came in

dad: so what's the plan

Halley okay so me and annie are going to show james ourselves and say sonny is our mom he'll break up with her you comfort her you make out then boom CHANNY is back

Dad: hey that might work and- wait how did you know we made out last night

Halley: uhhhhh internet?

Annie whispered in my ear: not gonna work

Dad:halley!

Annie giving me a told you so look

Halley: okay Minnie camera in a stuffed bear

Dad: I'll let it slide this time little lady

Annie: so you wanna know the plan?

Dad: I already know it

Anni: okay then buy us ice creams

Dad: why! He whined wow big baby

Halley: cause you owe us

Dad: fine

Annie and halley (A&H): fine

A&H:good

Dad:good

A&H: let's go!

Chasity's POV

Ugh chad just broke up with me…. And he had twins ugh I hate him and his cute face blue sparkling eyes angelic laugh swooning smirk lovely voice amazing acting oh what am I saying chasity you hate Chad Dylan Cooper okay

I searched chad in the internet

How many girls did Chad Dylan date?

The answer says…..

Sept 5 2011 wow 20 years ago

Chad Dylan Cooper born march 5 1989

Holywood's bad boy

Has dated a lot of girls here are the top 5

Jessica olsment ( A/N:sorry dont know how to spell her last name)

Vanessa hudgens

Ashley Tisdale

Lindsey potter(twins with jamilah)

Jamilah potter(twins with lindsey)

And almost all the girls in LA the holywood's bad boy Mr. Cooper is currently dating holywood's sweet heart Sonny Monroe and the question is how long will channy last? we interviewed Mr. Cooper

Chad: channy what's Channy?

Reorter: its you and Ms Monroe's mashed up nickname

Chad: oh well channy will last forever cause I love sonny actually she change me

Reporter: wow Ms Monroe did a good job but your still HBB (holywood's bad boy)right?

Chad: yes yes I am oh wait for the up coming mack falls episode sonny will be guest starring its where Mackenzie- wait I don't want spoilers so peace out suckkazzzzzz

Wow chad is soooooooooo dramatic ugh then I was so mad a magazine fell on the floor and it has the picture of "CHANNY" kissing then I yell CHANNY IS OVER NOW ITS…CHAS?… what chasity and chad or chady yeah CHAS OR CHADY chasity and chad= chas or chady yes what a cute nickname…cuter than channy… then I kept on reading the computer and I clicked the link below saying horrible news and it say's CHANNY IS OVER

We saw Mr Cooper with a girl who he currently broke up a few hours ago at the mall (wow this guys are so fast they even got a picture of me slapping chad and chad jumping because FAKED broke up with him)

Now this time I searched Sonny Monroe

Sonny Alison Monroe born October 8

Holywood's sweetheart

Sept 6.2011

After the interview of mr cooper yesterday we went into so random set to interview ms Sonny

Ms Monroe dated 1 guy back at winsconsin and his name is jonathan and currently dating mr Chad Dylan Cooper so we asked her the same question

Sonny: awwwww what a cute name and yes Channy will last long cause Chad and Sonny love(oh yeah then why did we dated) each other

Reporter: wow Channy rocks!

Sonny: why thank you

I clicked the link again

CHANNY IS OVER

A lot of people is sad to know that the famous love team is now separated we saw mr cooper with another girl who he currently broken up with Ms Monroe is now dating James Conroy and we interviewed SAMES together

sames: ummmm I don't know how long can we last

reporte: oh I hope your happy I hope SAMES is happy

oh my god james is my EX

James's POV

We were watching a show when sonny stand's up she's been acting pretty weird lately then she told me she was going to the bathroom I nodded after a few minutes a girl slapped me I turned around to see one of my sister no ex

James: chasity?

Chasity: hey jerk!

James: why are you here ? don't tell me you want to go out with me?

Chasity: ….kiss me

And that's when sonny came in

Chasity's POV

I drove to sonny's place I googled it and saw james sitting there so I slapped him and then I heard footsteps so I kiss james and YES sonny saw it she will be so heart broken

Sonny's POV

I heard James talking go out with me?

What that jerk then when I came in I saw him kissing chasity

Sonny: James!

James: sonny…

Sonny: get out both of you

Jams didn't even protest he took chasity outside

why do guys I fall for cheat on me… so I texted CHAD so he'll know that chasity's cheating on him

from sonny

to chad

SAMES is done and chasity cheated on you can you come to my house?

From chad

To sonny

On my way

Chad's POV

I ran up to the girls room cause sonny texted me that james is out of her life

Chad: thanks girls owe you a big one

A&H: huh?

And with that I ran downstairs t go to sonny's place

Annie and Halley's POV

Why did dad thank us guess we'll find out on our own

No one'sPOV

Halley looked up the internet and shouted cause she saw the headlines SAMES is over

They both screamed when they saw this… maybe their dad didn't know that it wasn't their fault sames split up

Chad's POV

Me and sonny is in her living room she is crying so I pulled her into a hug

Chad: shhhhhh stop crying sonshine I'm here

Sonny: thanks chad…

Then…..you've guess it she looked up to me I lean closer she kissed back and my tongue is begging for an entrance and gladly she accept it okay so were in a make out session so she pulled away and I started to talk

Chad: sonny I… I still love you

Sonny: I know

And with that I kiss her again and yes channy's TOGETHER again and no one is BREAKING us apart

**Awwwwwww the end of this chapter BTW pm me if you want this story to have part three or review I'm thinking that the parent trap is going to have a part three so if you want me to make it review or PM me thanks**

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	9. The  Fake Real date

**The Fake Real date**

**:Swac twilight 14 do not own swac**

**Me: who's there?**

**:Steve**

**Me: butler steve**

**Steve: no the owner of swac**

**Me: oh how do you like my story**

**Steve: awesome like everyone else keep writing more stories their awesome! **

**Chad's POV**

So like old times with john sonny and I are going to have a fake date and this time its for my enemy james oh and sonny don't know that sooner its going to be a REAL date

Sonny's POV

Chad and I are going to our fake date but its kind of sad because I'm a Cooper again what were still married aren't we? And I don't want it to be a PRETEND real date you know what I mean

No one's POV

Sonny and chad walk into a French restaurant and saw james with Penelope

Chad's POV

Good everything's planed Penelope in date with james tonight and me and sonny wait did I mention she's a cooper again well what ever here's what happened

I knock at door and penelope opened it with a baby on her hand

Chad: are you a baby sitter

Penelope: no this is my son allan

Chad: from who?

Penelope: don't know….. maybe josh…..james….laurence…..eric don't know wake up in one morning and boom I'm pregnant

Chad: and your okay with it and wait james who?

Penelope: yup and Conroy

Chad: cool I want you to do something for me

Penelope: I'm not your assistant anymore chad and what is it for me?

Chad: well you broke the cooper family

Penelope: yeah your right I don't know why but you're the only guy who did not agree to cheat on their wife or girlfriend

Chad: I'll take that as yes okay so here's the plan you "Accidently" bumped into james and you tell him your over him he'll ask you out you and sonny dump him and boom he's out of my life I mean sonny's life

Penelope: okay? Where is he?

Chad: at the mall

Penelope:okay

James's POV

I saw my ex michelle no lucy no sonny no Penelope wow she's still hot and she's over me? Wow I have to make her fall in love with me so I ask her out and she said yes then I saw sonny and chad? Wow their fast she's over me already oh she wont like it if I ask her out I wouldn't take no for an answer you know

Sonny's POV chad and I were abut to kiss when james texted me and says I want SAMES back I looked at him and said no and I was about to kiss chad when he took penelope in our table

James: Penelope were over

Sonny: I am dumping you james I'm so over you

Penelope: me too so were on the same side girl she says high fiving me

James: wait your both over me

Penelope and Sonny: yup

Chad: and me my lady and my lady's friend is going so buh and bhy wow CDC again

And with that we left james who is confused then Penelope stop and

Penelope: look I'm sorry for braking Channy up

Sonny: its okay friends?

Penelope smiled and nodded and hugged me as tight as she can she was about o hug chad when she look at me I just smiled and she hug chad making chad shout and when she let chad go he sighed heavily like he has no air me and Penelope laugh until she said she have to go and we went on our separate ways then chad pulled me and took me to some place and its familiar

Chad: sonny we have a lot of memory here you remember

I nodded cause he took me to The Channy (A/N if you don't know this check the story my hollywood life chapter 11 okay :D)

Sonny: o my god I miss this

Chad: I promise this time nobody is going to kidnap us first she's dead second he's in prison you know M and A

Sonny: I know but I forgive HER but I still hat HIM

Chad: me too sonshine

Sonny: hey where's the girls I miss them

Chad: lets go to our house

And with that we drove off and I turn the radio on and the dj said that the next 2 songs is from chad and me hanging and what to do feat sterling knight yeah sterling comforted me and helped me to write this song for chad

What to do by Sonny Monroe (Demi Lovato)

Tell me what to do about you  
>I already know I can see in your eyes<br>When you're selling the truth  
>'Cause it's been a long time coming<br>So where you running to?  
>Tell me what to do about you<p>

You got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you  
>Something on your mind<br>Baby all of the time  
>You could bring down a room<br>Oh yeah  
>This day has a long time coming<br>I say it's nothing new  
>Tell me what to do about you<p>

You got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>But you don't know what to do

You think about it  
>Can you ever change?<br>Finish what you started  
>Make me want to stay<br>Tired of conversation  
>Show me something real<br>Find out what your part is  
>Play it how you feel<p>

Tell me what to do, about you  
>Is there anyway, anything I can say<br>Won't break us in two  
>'Cause it's been a long time coming<br>I can't stop loving you  
>Tell me what to do about you<p>

You got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to do believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>But you don't know what to do  
>Oooh<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>World before you  
>Show you<br>But you don't know what to do  
>Yeah <p>

Hanging Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight)

How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity.  
>I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling<br>But the girl in my dreams will be  
>For real without a doubt so<p>

I don't know who you are but find your way to me  
>Uh, in no rush to see<p>

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
>(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>And you'll be mine in future time<br>It's true ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right  
>I gotta a little game left<br>Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line  
>And you can do the same yes<p>

Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah  
>Uh, in no rush to see<p>

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
>(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>And you'll be mine in future time<br>It's true ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

There's no rush, we will touch  
>And it will be a whole other level girl<br>Just one kiss, yes this is  
>The heaven that will conquer the devil's world<br>Uh, in no rush to see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
>(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>And you'll be mine in future time<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>And you'll be mine in future time<br>It's true ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business<p>

Hanging, hanging on for you  
>And you'll be mine in future time<br>It's true

Sonny: for me

Chad: yup for me?

Sonny: of coarse

**The end of this chapter I love the Channy place review**

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	10. Fun night at the Coopers

**Fun night at the Coopers **

**Zora: swactwilight14 do not own swac**

**Me: hey how's wesly?**

**Zora looks at me creepily: EVIL!**

**Me: creepy!**

**Zora: touché**

**Wesly: wazzup m'lady?**

**Zora: just saying the disclaimer**

**Me: now the story!**

**Chad's POV**

Well you've guess it me and Sonny are back together and now its time to prank our daughters

Chad: ready Mrs Cooper?

Sonny: yup

Then she gave me a little peck wow love this girl

Sonny's POV

I walked out of the car ready for me and chad's plan

_Flashback_

_Chad:yup for me?_

_Sonny: of coarse_

_Chad: so I have this crazy plan to thank the twins_

_Sonny: and by thank you mean….prank?_

_Chad: wow you know me that much Cooper_

_Sonny: well I have to or else I'll be dating Zack Efron now cause if I didn't knew Chad Dylan Cooper I will be heart broken 20 years ago_

_Chad: is that an insult?_

_I giggled and said_

_Sonny: so what's the plan_

_Chad: the usual like 10 years ago_

_Sonny: your so childish but I like it_

_Chad: so were gonna do it then?_

_Sonny: yup_

_Chad: good_

_Sonny: fine_

_Chad: fine_

_Sonny: good_

_Chad: good_

_Chad: see m'lady were doing it again_

_Sonny: lets go home I cant wait to prank them (evil yet cute smile)_

_End of flashback_

Annie and Halley's POV

Mom and dad got out from their fake date wonder why we know? We heard them talking so mom shouted at dad

Mom: why do you have to ruin everything!

Dad: cause I'm Chad Dylan Cooper

Mom: well he's nothing on Sonny Alison Monroe

Annie: mom!

Mom: why

Annie: you said you have no egoistic side

Mom: I don't hahaha her voice is getting higher which means she's lying

Halley: dad

Dad: what

Halley: you told me you love mom you don't want to be separated with her that's why you made out with her that night

Mom: hey young lady how did you knew that?

Halley: uhhhhh internet?

Dad and Annie giving me a not going to work look

Mom: Halley Shane Monroe Cooper answer me now! Wow diva much but I still love her

Dad and Annie giving me a told you so look wow they look at me a lot and its irritating

Halley:uhhhh I ummmmmmm well look at the time we have to sleep and you two continue fighting k but dad I looked at dad seriously if you hurt mommy you'll face me!

Dad: I'm not…. Sc..scared

Mom: wow chad scared of his daughter big news

Dad: shut it Cooper

Annie: Cooper? Oh so this is all planed

Mom: no its not and her voice is getting higher

Annie: liar!

Then dad murmured the last part it was why so smart

Dad: hey look at the time we have to go to sleep faked yawn why are we so sleepy

A&H:we?

Chad's POV

Wow smart girls

A&H: we?

Ohhhhh wrong slipped my tongue again and sonny is giving me a I'll deal with you later look wow this family looks a lot

Then I surrender to my girls and they shouted while running to their room that YES CHANNY IS BACK! I chuckled and when I looked at sonny she has her arms crossed in her chest ohhhh I'm in big trouble

Chad: hey….m'lady I said trying not to look scared

Sonny: o don't you m'lady me Chad

Chad: Cooper? I said carefully and she just shook her head and I continue… mom of our twins…..no….. big trouble? And with that she nodded her head and pulled me by my ear my weakness

She took me to our room and ask me to sit on the bed

Sonny: well explain

Chad: what?

Sonny: our daughters

Chad: what?

Sonny: yeah I really don't know I just want to pull your ear she giggled and look its all red and she laugh

I felt humiliated at the same time confused cause I thought she was mad and now she's tricking me lucky I love her

Chad: oh you'll pay for this Sonny

Sonny: how

Chad: this

Then I started chasing her and when I caught her I started tickling botton and she ask me to stop between laughters I stopped then after that her shirt was kinda lift up so I cant help to look at her cute belly botton and maybe she noticed because she stands up awkwardly and she looked at me I looked at her then she lean closer so did I and the next thing I know were making out so I lift her up bridal style not wanting to brake the kiss I put her in our bed and she started unbuttoning my shirt and I started to lift up her shirt and you know the rest so I'm not going to explain it (A/N sorry if I'm too goodie goodie but I really don't like chad and sonny having sex cause they are just teen agers but I have to include it because its part of ROMANCE right)

**The end of our chapter review guys luv ya all **

**swactwilight14 out-**


	11. the parent trap

**The Parent Trap!**

**Annie: swactwilight14**

**Halley: do not**

**Chad:own**

**Sonny: swac :D**

**Me yup I don't own sonny with a chance :DDD thanks to all reviewers**

**Halley and Annie's POV Sunday 8:00 am**

We both woke up smelling bacon and eggs we went down stairs and we saw mom and dad looking at each other and smiling at each other something tells me that these guys have FUN last night….

Mom: oh hey girls sit down

Mom gave us plates with 2 eggs and 1 bacon oh now we get it sunny side up oh wrong sonny side up

We ate our bacon first and its yummy because the moment we chew it its soooooo crunchy at the same time chewy and juicy and the egg the yellow yolk of the egg when we put it on our mouth the yolk's juice exploded in our mouth and its yummy! I love Sonny side up egg it turns frowns into a huge grin like my mother's (explaining this part made me hungry I want sonny side up egg)

Annie: mom?

Mom: hmmm

Halley:dad?

Dad:yup?

A&H: just want to tell you that our plan worked

Mom:what plan

Halley and Annie: THE PARENT TRAP

And with that we burst out laughing

Sonny's POV

Me and chad just had a wonderful night if you know what I mean

Sonny: chad I'm bored

Chad: me too so wanna do something? He said smirking

Sonny: no I don't wanna have IT with you we just did IT yesterday

Chad: awwwwwwww fine

Sonny: fine

Chad:good

Sonny:good

Chad: so were good

Sonny: oh were so good then he kissed me

Chad: w8 sonshine I'm going to ask something to the girls

I nodded

Chad's POV

I was about to open the door when I heard my girls giggling so I decided to listen

Annie: no he's hot

Oh they must be talking about me

Halley: no annie he's hot

So I decided to walk in

Chad: you talking about me?

Annie and halley screamed

A&H's POV

Dad just walk in our room

Annie: dad

Halley: were talking about the boys in our school

Dad: oh and….wait boys?

H&A: yup

Dad: you both are too young to think about boys!

Halley: stop being a protective un cool dad

Annie: yeah and you cant blame us CODY is super cute!

Halley: no ZACK is!

Annie: fine

Dad: please their not cutter than me

A&H: uh yes they are their twins too (sigh)

Dad: your too young to think about boys!

Annie: we know were just fooling with you but cody martin is an actor he's real name is Cole Mitchell Sprouse he has a twin brother which is zack martin he's real name is- halley cut her off

Halley: Dylan Thomas Sprouse they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute

Chad's POV

Wow this girls are so in love with those boys and when annie mentioned Mitchelle I remembered tht waiter who is so obsessed with sonny and me mitchelle musso I love that waiter

I went back to sonny and my room and I saw her sleeping awwww I love hr she's so cute when she's sleeping well she's sonny….sonny's always cute she cant do anything without being cute stupid cute then sonny slowly opened her eyes

Sonny: hey chad

Chad: go back to sleep love

Sonny: not if you hug me and sleep next to me

Chad: fine

I hug her she spins around and use my chest as a pillow and after minutes of remembering all the crazy activities we've done when she's still at so random I'm still in Mackenzie falls the pranks and I realized that the moment Sonny came into my life it became perfect….. I remember when I was envy of the random's new girl my old best friend and secret crush when I was in 1st grade back at winsconsin and my now wife Sonny Alison Monroe and now we have daughters my life couldn't be more perfect

After 3 years

No one's POV

Annie and halley is now 14 years old and chad and sonny had a new baby boy Christopher Daniel Cooper and he has my hair and Chad's blonde hair sister's mind yup he's 3 years old who plays prank at sonny and chad and he is a good actor too because want o play outside but sonny wouldn't let him and he FAKED cry I know right good actor wow and I should remind you read the authors note below thank you

**The end of the parent trap awwwwwwww another ended story btw guys read my new story I'm sure you'll like it called secret love I'm posting it today thanks and review!**

**Swactwilight14 out- **


End file.
